


Something About Her

by BanishingShadows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishingShadows/pseuds/BanishingShadows
Summary: A fluffy little ficlit in which Nicole thinks about her relationship with Waverly.





	Something About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Life hasn't given me many opportunities to write in the last couple of months, but in honor of the Season 2 of Wynonna Earp, I cracked this out in less than an hour. Hoping you all enjoy!

Waverly Earp. Just thinking about her is enough to cause me to break out into a smile wide enough to show off my dimples. Making eye contact with her from across the crowded bar at Shorty’s sends a rush of butterflies to my stomach. Her touch sets my whole body on fire and makes my knees go weak. The softness of her lips against mine sends my heart into overdrive and steals my breath away, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I lay beside her in the early hours of a mid October morning, I study her in the low light. She was lying on her right side with her legs bent at the knees and her hand curled into a fist; tucked under her chin. The tension and stress from constantly fighting revenants had melted away, leaving a relaxed and peaceful look upon her features. A strand of brown hair had fallen across the bridge of her nose and the ends were fluttering ever so slightly with every one of her shallow exhales. I have to smile when a stray hair tickles her nose and wakes her up enough to push the clump of hairs behind her ear before settling back down into the same position she had been in before.

Waverly and I had spent many nights just talking about everything. She had shared some deeply personal things about her childhood that had brought tears to my eyes and made me hold her tightly all night long, wishing I could take all of her pain away. It wasn't fair that she had to learn about life and death at such a young age. She was forced to grow up way too soon. When most kids’ only worry at age four is deciding between a sandwich or chicken nuggets for lunch, Waverly’s had been why did her mommy leave. At six, she was dealing with the deaths of her father and oldest sister while trying to understand why Wynonna had to go away.

She explained the reasons why she started dating Champ and why she stayed with him even after she knew he wasn’t right for her. It broke my heart to hear about how she was made to feel like a leper. People still stared and hurried away, but it was a start and she built upon it, gaining self esteem and turning into a woman that all of the townsfolk loved. But, even though she was the town’s darling, she clung to Champ like a lifeline so she wouldn’t have to go back to being that “weird Earp girl” again.

Through all of the bad, there had been some happy moments for Waverly. Like the annual week long camping trip she’d take with Gus, when Uncle Curtis taught her how to cook and let her in on the secret of making his delicious lasagna with his prized tomatoes, and her 16th birthday when her friends threw her a surprise party complete with decorations, food, and dancing.

The woman was crazy smart to boot. She had always shown an understanding for things far beyond her grade level, but her academic success really took off when she won the science fair in 10th grade for her project on magnet propulsion and hadn’t slowed down since. I’m still baffled how she could obtain several degrees by correspondence in dead languages. I’ve sat in awe several times as she’s read to me in a different language before seamlessly translating it to English for me.

I knew about the time she was dared to go skinny dipping at the town pool and got  
caught by Nedley and when she lost her virginity at 17 in a truck parked along a back road on a scorching hot summer night. She said it was so bad that she refused to have sex again for six months. I laughed when I found out that despite being an Earp, she puked her guts out when she drank too many shots of tequila after her high school graduation. Her excuse was it was the first time she had drank, but I knew she was lying because she didn’t want to admit to a law enforcement officer that she had drank under age before, even if that officer was me.

I discovered by accident that Waverly has a rather passionate liking for hockey. I had gotten my paperwork done early one night in April and had gone to the homestead to surprise her when I heard her yelling and swearing. I rushed into the house brandishing my weapon, expecting to find her in distress, only to realize she was completely alone and screaming at the “assholes” on TV. She squealed and vaulted herself over the back of the couch in embarrassment when she saw me. And when she peeked at me from her hiding spot, she was just so cute that I couldn't help but laugh. She stood up then with a frown on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. I ended up spending the next ten minutes apologizing to her for laughing and trying to convince her that I liked hockey too. She only believed me when I correctly explained to her what icing the puck was.

My thoughts drift off to wonder about what I don’t know about my beautiful girlfriend. Were there some things she had forgotten about? Was there a hope or dream she felt was too silly or embarrassing to tell me about? Could there be a story that’s even more horrifying than the ones she’s already told me about? Did she wish upon stars or hold any superstitions or have some special tradition? In that moment, I realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life getting to know all about her.

It was absolutely crazy. We had been together for less than a year and our lives were total chaos with us trying to break The Curse, but there it was. I wanted to ask Waverly Earp to marry me.

 

 

 


End file.
